


Une chanson d'or et de sang

by almayen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Family Drama, Introspection, One Shot Collection, hear us roar
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almayen/pseuds/almayen
Summary: Qu'ils soient honnis, craints, respectés, aimés ou détesté, les lions de Castral Roc nous ont toujours intéressés. Recueil de textes en tous genres sur Tyrion, Cersei, Jaime, Tywin et autres Lannister.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister & Tyrion Lannister
Kudos: 10





	1. Vœux de mariage

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai subitement eu envie d'ouvrir un recueil consacré à la maison la plus intéressante des Sept Couronnes, nos chers Lannister. Donc, pour débuter, un texte sur Cersei, Jaime, mais surtout Cersei. Ce texte a été écrit en une heure pour la 130e nuit du FoF, sur le thème "Briser"

arfois, lorsqu'elle Jaime était allongé à ses côtés, Cersei se demandait si ce qu'ils faisaient n'était pas mal.

Contrairement à ce que les gens auraient pu penser, elle ne remettait pas en cause sa relation avec son jumeau pour les baisers incestueux qu'ils pouvaient partager, mais pour une raison toute autre. Au fond, que ce soit avec son frère ou avec un autre, cette situation n'était-elle pas dans tous les cas condamnable puisqu'elle relevait de l'adultère ?

Elle avait après tout prêté un serment de fidélité à Robert, serment qu'elle brisait un peu plus à chaque caresses échangées, à chaque jouissance émise auprès du mauvais homme. Ses vœux de mariages, elle les avaient après tout émis devant les Sept en personne, et si elle n'était pas foncièrement croyante, cela voulait quand même bien dire quelque chose. C'était sacré, c'était une promesse, d'amour, de respect, de fidélité, et elle aurait dû la respecter. Ou au moins se sentir mortifiée de la compte, ce qui n'était, excepté quelques très rares occasions, absolument pas le cas. Peut-être plus que de la culpabilité de ce serment brisé, c'était la honte de ne ressentir aucune culpabilité qui la faisait en un sens se sentir affreusement coupable.

Mais en même temps, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Jaime était l'amour de sa vie. Cette évidence c'était imposée avant même qu'ils ne soient en mesure de discerner le monde en dehors d'eux : seul le duo comptait. Jaime la comprenait, l'aimait, la soutenait, alors que Robert...

Robert était tout le contraire. Lui n'ont plus n'avait pas respecté ses vœux de mariage. Là où Jaime ne l'avait touché qu'elle seule, Robert avait balayé la fidélité qu'il était censé lui devoir le soir même de leurs noces, lorsque le nom de Lyanna s'était échappé de sa bouche dans un râle enivré. L'amour de ce fait n'était jamais venu, et même le respect qui pouvait substituer dans ce genre de relations platoniques n'était pas non plus intervenus. Robert ne lui accordait de l'attention que pour l'intérieur de ses cuisses et l'extérieur de sa peau, deux éléments qu'il pouvait asséner de coups brutaux.

Alors oui, Cersei avait brisé ses vœux. Mais au fond, n'était-ce pas Robert qui les avaient brisé en premier ? Serait-elle allée entendre les murmures doux de Jaime si elle ne souhaitait pas oublier les insultes de son mari ?

Peut-être.

Sûrement, même. Car Robert aurait pu être le meilleur des maris, il n'en serait pas moins resté qu'un étranger, n'arrivant pas à la cheville du grand amour de sa vie. Alors oui, si Robert avait été bon, elle l'aurait très certainement trompé. La différence aurait alors tenu au fait qu'elle en aurait ressenti un sentiment de culpabilité – alors que dans la situation présente, c'était un sentiment de victoire qui l'animait. Une victoire sur son mariage, où elle se refusait de se plier à l'abnégation silencieuse qu'on attendait d'elle, mais aussi une victoire sur la vie, car chaque baiser de Jaime était un point d'ancrage qui la maintenait vivante.

Alors oui, parfois Cersei se demandait si ce qu'ils faisaient n'était pas mal.

Mais jamais bien longtemps.


	2. Tu souriras ma fille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon et bien pour ce deuxième texte on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne puisque non seulement on repart du Cersei et Robert (j'espère que ça fera pas trop redondance), mais également du côté du FoF puisque le drabble a été écrit en une heure pour la 130e nuit du FoF, sur le thème "Fille"

Cersei est une fille.

C'est une plutôt simple, pour un constat tout aussi simple. En revanche, ce qui est beaucoup plus compliqué, c'est tout ce que cet état de fait implique : soit gentille, docile, serviable, aimable, aimant, douce, et surtout, sourit. Sourit à ton époux, pour le rendre heureux, sourit à la terre entière, pour lui montrer ta reconnaissance d'être en vie.

Cersei a bien appris la leçon. Elle sourit, tout le temps, toujours, et le plus beau, c'est qu'au début elle ne se force pas. Parce que le début, c'est Jaime, et qu'avec Jaime à ses côtés, il n'y a aucune raison de ne pas sourire. Elle se sent bien, elle se sent aimée, elle a l'impression d'avoir le monde à ses pieds.

Mais ensuite, Jaime est loin d'elle – elle est à Port-Réal, lui aussi, mais par malheur, ils n'y sont pas en même temps. Cersei continue quand même de sourire, pour masquer ses larmes et le manque qu'elle ressent.

Et puis elle retrouve enfin son jumeau, tout est pour le mieux, qu'importe qu'ils ne se voient qu'en cachette, elle est heureuse de ces moments volés. Alors elle sourit, si fortement que ses dents blanches sont visibles – _c'est inconvenant pour une lady_ , lui aurait dit sa septa, mais Jaime n'est pas sa préceptrice et ses dents sont loin d'être la chose la plus intime qu'il ait pu voir d'elle, alors qu'importe qu'elle lui montre ses dents.

Elle continue de sourire, même lorsque ses lèvres sont enflées d'un coup – cela fait un peu plus mal, cela tire sa bouche ankylosée, mais qu'importe, elle sourit tout de même, parce que Jaime la touche délicatement, alors elle peut bien sourire pour lui.

Et puis, lorsque c'est à Robert qu'elle doit le faire, elle se force, dissimule, ment, comme pour le restant de leur relation. Il y a des fois où sourire est plus difficiles que d'autres, surtout lorsqu'elle ne peut retenir des pleurs, mais avec le temps sourire est devenu un réflexe ancré, comme si les vestiges de son éducation remontaient à la surface.

Alors elle sourit à Robert, à la cour, à elle-même, pour se rassurer, se dire que tout va bien même si ce n'est pas le cas. Elle utilise son sourire comme certain revêtent une armure, elle l'arbore comme un élément invariable, imperturbable aux mouvements de la vie.

Mais voilà, Robert est violent, Robert boit, Robert l'insulte, Robert couvre son sourire de bleus – si bien qu'à la fin, le premier sourire sincère de Cersei est celui qu'elle dissimule derrière son verre de vin alors que le roi se meurt dans la pièce d'à côté.


	3. O vieillesse ennemie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte a été écrit pour la 131e nuit du FoF, sur le thème "Jeunesse". Promis, ce recueil n'est pas destiné à n'être que sur Cersei, mais elle m'inspire beaucoup...

Debout face au grand miroir qui orne sa chambre, Cersei se regarde, et ce qu'elle voit lui cause un choc.

L'image face à elle, qu'elle a tant de fois admirée, a changée. Ses seins se sont affaissés, son ventre distendu, ses cuisses se sont ornées de vergetures. Celles-ci, d'un bleu translucide, sont certes fines, presque invisibles, mais elles sont là et Cersei ne peut faire comme si elle ne les voyaient pas. Ces pâles marques, associées à tout le reste, lui hurle une vérité qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir ignorer : sa jeunesse s'est envolée. Peut-être n'est-elle pas encore réellement vieille, mais elle n'est plus vraiment jeune, et pour une femme, c'est déjà trop.

La blonde sait que ce moment était inévitable, que la fraîcheur de son adolescence ne pourrait demeurer intacte à jamais. Déjà, les regards se sont changés. Les yeux des hommes se posent toujours sur elle avec du désir et de l'appréciation, mais moins longtemps, moins souvent, car se tournent vers une autre femme qui apparaît alors dans leur champ de vision, plus jeune et plus belle qu'elle. Cersei voudrait alors les retenir, dire que ce sont pas quelques années qui ont altéré ça beauté, mais sait au fond d'elle qu'il n'en est rien.

Elle devrait simplement accepter cet état naturel des choses, mais comment y arriver lorsqu'on lui a appris toute sa vie qu'elle n'avait de valeur que pour sa beauté ?

Cette question tourne encore et encore dans sa tête, ne lui laisse aucun répit – ou presque.

Car il y a certains moments, lorsque Jaime embrasse son corps et que son regard embrumé de désir pour elle lui crie combien il l'aime, où ces questions s'effacent de son esprit. Ne restent plus que les mains de Jaime sur toutes ces parties d'elle qu'elle déteste mais que sous son toucher, elle se surprend à apprécier ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Lorsqu'il l'embrasse et lui murmure qu'elle est la plus belle femme du monde, Cersei le croit, et, même si ce n'est que pendant quelques instants seulement, elle se retrouve jeune et belle.


	4. Un petit coquillage ramassé sur la plage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte a été écrit pour la 133e nuit du FoF, sur le thème "Coquillage". Bon c'est pas fou fou, j'ai écrit ça en douze minutes chrono pour faire une mini pause pendant mes partiels. Donc c'est court, mais j'espère que ça sera quand même bien!

\- C'est un très beau coquillage, lui dit Mère. Où l'as tu trouvé ?

\- Sur la plage !

C'est le premier mensonge que prononce Cersei. Ce coquillage, elle ne l'a pas trouvé – c'est Jaime qui l'a fait. Elle était en train de lire sur le sable, sous l'œil distrait de sa septa, lorsque son jumeau c'était approché d'elle, lui tendant le petit objet.

\- Pour que te donner l'impression que je suis avec toi le soir, expliqua-t-il en voyant sa surprise.

De curieux, les yeux de Cersei se font tristesse – c'est vrai que maintenant, ils n'avaient plus le droit d'être ensemble, plus depuis que Mère les avaient surpris et les avaient séparé pour toujours. Ils ne leur restaient que quelques moments, toujours sous l'œil avisé d'un adulte. Mais cette fois-ci, la gouvernante est distraite, occupée à remettre ses cheveux en ordre tout en regardant des pêcheurs sur la plage, alors Cersei peut prendre le présent sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, et même déposer un léger baiser sur la joue de Jaime en remerciement. Il lui sourit alors et elle en fait de même, et à ce moment là, ils _savent_ ; ils s'aiment, et ce coquillage, ce petit présent si désintéressé mais si beau, n'en est que la preuve.

C'est pour cela que Cersei ment ; elle ne veut pas que Mère lui prenne ce coquillage tout comme elle lui a pris Jaime. Elle n'y survivrait pas ; la nuit, quand elle sent si seule dans son grand lit vide, elle sert dans ses mains le coquillage, et a l'impression que Jaime est là, avec elle. Elle ment pour Jaime, pour elle, pour cet amour qu'elle comprend déjà être interdit.

Au fond, tous ses mensonges trouvaient là leur point de départ : un petit coquillage ramassé sur la plage.


	5. Elle le hait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit mot de l'auteure : j'ai écrit ce petit truc sans occasion particulière, juste une idée en passant après avoir terminé mon entretien. Donc tadam !

Lorsque Jaime vient lui annoncer que Tyrion a été fait prisonnier, Cersei essaie tant bien que mal de retenir un sourire. Après toutes ces années, la vie – Catelyn Stark, en l'occurrence – a décidé d'accorder à son monstrueux petit frère le retour de bâton qu'il mérite. Elle aimerait laisser exploser sa joie mais, par égard pour Jaime, n'en fait rien. Bien évidement, son jumeau n'est pas dupe. Lui sait mieux que quiconque quels sentiments de satisfaction peuvent animer l'esprit de sa sœur.

En temps normal, il aurait essayé de la résonner, lui dire pour la énième fois qu'elle devrait lui laisser une chance – ne serait-ce pas merveilleux de tous s'entendre ? Sauf que voilà, Tyrion a été fait prisonnier, alors il n'a pas la force de se battre contre Cersei. Tout ce qu'il veut d'elle en cet instant, c'est qu'elle mette sa rancœur contre Tyrion de côté pour le soutenir dans cette attente interminable. Ce qu'elle fait, évidement, car elle aime Jaime plus qu'elle ne hait Tyrion. Alors elle lui offrir une épaule sur laquelle pleurer tout en essayant de ne pas lui montrer sa joie.

Alors oui, Cersei est heureuse. Un certain temps, du moins. Car les semaines passent et Tyrion est toujours prisonnier, ce qui est étrange – Tyrion est Tyrion, un meurtrier, un matricide, un nain difforme et horrible, mais c'est aussi quelqu'un d'extraordinaire intelligent et retord, il aurait dû trouver une combine pour se libérer d'un poisson aussi benêt que Lysa Arryn. Alors comment cela se fait-il qu'il ne soit toujours pas rentrer ? Au fil des jours, Cersei sent grandir en elle un sentiment qu'elle déteste : l'inquiétude.

C'est tout à fait idiot, l'état dans lequel elle se trouve, à se ronger le sang et à espérer des nouvelles de ce frère qu'elle a maudit toute sa vie. Elle hait Tyrion. Elle hait Tyrion de toutes ses forces.

Mais voilà. Elle s'inquiète.

Elle le hait mais elle se fait du soucis pour lui.

Et si Jaime n'était lui-même pas si mort d'inquiétude pour Tyrion, il aurait pu être heureux d'avoir enfin ce qu'il avait espéré toutes ces années : la preuve que malgré tout, Cersei aimait Tyrion.


	6. C'est une belle journée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai écrit ce tout petit drabble lors d'un atelier sur le discord de Kinai, sur le mot "Soleil"

Le soleil brille fort sur Port-Réal.

C'est une journée que la plupart des gens qualifieraient de belle. Objectivement, elle l'est ; le ciel est dégagé de tout nuage, l'air est chaud mais un léger vent souffle et apporte une certaine fraîcheur qui permet à toutes les âmes de la ville de respirer.

Alors oui, c'est une belle journée.

Mais pour Jaime, elle l'est bien plus. Robert est à la chasse, les débarrassant ainsi de son ombre écrasante. Jaime plaindrait presque les pauvres pages qui doivent supporter le roi ivre et se faire colérique de mal viser. _Presque_ , car qu'entre ces pauvres pages et lui, il préfère toujours que ce soient eux qui se supportent sa royale personne.

Là, Robert est absent.

Ce qui signifie que Cersei peut aller se promener tranquillement dans les jardins pour profiter du beau temps sans que son ivrogne de mari ne lui fasse remarquer que le soleil halera sa peau et qu'elle ne devrait pas s'aventurer dehors. Ce qui signifie également que Jaime peut rester près d'elle, pour assurer sa protection - mais surtout pour profiter de la vue de ses cheveux se faire encore plus dorés sous les rayons de l'astre et son sourire s'agrandir joyeusement en sentant la chaleur de celui-ci sur son visage.

Alors oui, cette journée est objectivement belle. Mais pour lui, elle est magnifique ; car en cet instant, il n'y a que lui, Cersei et le soleil.

(Et l'amour aussi, mais ça, c'était quelque chose qu'ils partageaient toujours, quelque soit le temps)


	7. Les larmes de Cersei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> j'ai écrit cet OS pour la 135e nuit du FoF, sur le thème "Tabler".
> 
> Cet OS est une fiception de la merveilleuse fic de Black Angelis, My fire never goes out (i rise from ma scars) C'est un UA de la saison 8 où Cersei survit à la destruction de Port-Réal et où Tyrion, qui la trouve, s'enfuit avec elle de l'autre côté de la mer pour échapper à Daenerys, qui survit aussi dans cet UA. Et c'est genre... la meilleure fic du monde. Elle est trop bien écrite. Et le développement de la relation entre Tyrion et Cersei juste sublime. Si c'est pas clair : allez la lire !

Comme toutes les nuits, Cersei était allongée à ses côtés.

Et comme toutes les nuits – ou presque – elle était réveillée.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de se tourner vers elle pour le savoir. Sa respiration avait été longuement tourmentée, avant de se faire plus régulière mais heurtée, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait été en proie à un cauchemar qui avait fini par la tirer du sommeil. Un instant, Tyrion se demanda ce dont qu'elle avait bien pu voir dans ces mauvais rêves. Était-ce leur cher Jaime et la vision de son corps sans vie ? Ou bien Robert, et le poids qu'il lui avait imposé trop de fois ? Ou était-ce les fantômes que Cersei avait-elle même créé, venus la tourmenter ? Il ne le savait pas, et au fond, peu lui importait, car le résultat était de toute façon le même : Cersei et son corps parcourus de tremblements qu'elle ne parvenaient à contrôler.

Tyrion était bien embêté. Avant, il se serait régalé de voir sa sœur aussi tourmentée, presque... fragile, mais cela, c'était avant. Avant Port-Réal, avant les ruines et les cendres, avant cette fuite effrénée, avant la peur constante d'être rattrapé.

Et puis, bien sûr, avant leurs rapprochements timide.

Alors maintenant que Tyrion se trouvait face au corps anxieux de Cersei, il ne savait pas bien quoi en penser. Une partie n'oubliait pas les moqueries, les rejets, les coups bas et les coups fourrés – à vrai dire, il ne pourrait jamais vraiment l'oublier. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus oublier les excuses, les papiers déchirés, les larmes séchées et cette promesse de survie, ensemble.

Alors, même s'il craignait toujours au fond de lui un rejet, Tyrion posa sa main dans celle de Cersei.

Comme toujours où elle était touchée, Cersei se tendit. Le cœur de Tyrion se pinça en voyant sa réaction – parce qu'après tout ce temps, elle ne parvenait pas totalement à lui faire confiance, mais surtout, pour les raisons qui avaient créées cette peur incontrôlée. Comme à chaque fois que les noms de Robert, Euron ou Gaelon Nargaris venaient danser devant ses yeux, ceux-ci se remplirent d'une haine viscérale, mais Tyrion se retint d'en montrer quoi que ce soit. En cet instant, Cersei avait besoin d'une présence rassurante, et non d'un frère remplis d'envie de vengeance envers des fantômes.

Alors il déserra sa prise sur Cersei, lui laissant l'espace pour respirer, si bien qu'au bout du compte, ce fut elle qui finit par raffermir l'étreinte. Après quelques minutes, sa respiration sembla se calmer. Pourtant, et c'était un fait qui déplaisait fortement à Tyrion, des larmes continuaient de couler de ses yeux.

Il ne savait jamais comment réagir face à cette vision qui lui paraissait parfois surréaliste – Cersei pleurer, cela lui avait longtemps paru impensable. Sa sœur était une garce, un monstre même, mais elle était _forte_ , de cela il n'en avait jamais douté, même au plus profond de leur guerre fratricide. Mais ce temps où il ignorait les blessures de sa sœur appartenait lui aussi à cet avant qui était si lointain qu'il en venait parfois à ce demander s'il avait un jour existé. Mais c'était bie parce que cet « avant » était une réalité qu'il avait autant de mal à agir comme il le faudrait. Pourtant, il lui fallait bien faire quelque chose, bien qu'il ne sache pas exactement quoi.

Ce fut une nouvelle larme qui le conduisit à bouger.

C'était une larme normale, qui n'était pas si différentes de ses congénères qui continuaient de ruisseler sur les joues de Cersei. Mais ce fut la larme de trop, celle qui lui dit que décidément, il ne pouvait la laisser altérer les beaux traits de sa sœur.

Alors la main de Tyrion quitta celle de Cersei pour remonter vers sa joue. Il n'était pas bien sûr de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Tapie dans l'ombre de son cœur, prête à surgir, demeurait la peur de faire le pas de trop, de franchir la ligne fragile de leur rapprochement, et de conduire Cersei à sortir des griffes destinées à le blesser. Mais Tyrion décida de chasser cette peur et de tabler sur les pas qu'ils avaient effectués l'un vers l'autre.

Alors après quelques instants d'une hésitation muette, il posa sa main sur la joue de Cersei et commença à en essuyer doucement les larmes. Puis, voyant que ce n'était pas suffisant, il déposa un léger baiser sur celle ci.

Se faisant, il se demanda s'il venait de signer son arrêt de mort.

Mais lorsqu'il recula, il vit qu'un léger sourire étirait les lèvres jusque là tremblantes de Cersei.

Un jour, il y a bien longtemps, _avant_ , Tyrion avait promis à Cersei que des cendres viendraient lui ôter son sourire. Mais alors que son vœu s'était finalement réalisé, incarné par la folie de Daenerys Targaryen, Tyrion se retrouvait à tout faire pour que ce sourire lui revienne. Tant et si bien qu'il sentait qu'il était peut-être temps d'officialiser ces changements.

\- Je te promet de tout faire pour que tu sois heureuse.

Il avait murmuré cette phrase si bas qu'il n'était pas sûr que Cersei ne l'ai entendu. Mais après une minute, il l'entendit dire :

\- Je te le promet aussi.


End file.
